look up at the sky
by fantasia of solace
Summary: —we've painted it with our friendship. —au!Wendy&Chelia
1. she builds a fortress

**author's note** *smacks myself repeatedly* must get the next digimon challenge done. must get it done. (to myself) _why the hell are you posting this when you've written only, like, eight lines of the next challenge?! _(to whoever's reading this) ahem. am i the only one who thinks they're adorable? all hail drabbles. (:

**pairing** friendshippy!wendy&chelia

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>she builds a fortress<em>

_._

Chelia watched on curiously as Wendy stacked yet another pillow on top of the huge mountain of pillows that was piling up in the corner of the room in front of the wall. She could see the sweat trickling off her friend's face as she strode out of the room and returned a few moments later with three more pillows in tow.

"So…" Chelia began, pressing her palms against her crossed legs as the three pillows were patted firmly against the fluffy structure. "…what exactly _are_ you building?"

Wendy looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before replying as-a-matter-of-factly, "A pillow fortress, duh!"

"…and for what purpose, exactly?"

"So that we can be protected, dummy!" Wendy giggled. "After all, that's what a fortress is for!"

* * *

><p><strong>last notes<strong> yes, this is like, 132 words only. please review and fav if you like. posting five at a time.


	2. and cookies are filled with love

**author's note** because they're adorable. and cookies are tasty. *waves a tin of cookies in the air* cookies, anyone? :D

**pairing** friendshippy!wendy&chelia

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>and cookies are filled with sunshine and love<em>

_._

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Chelia gushed, licking the crumbs off her fingers as her other hand dove into the cookie tin for another treat. "Grandine-san is a great baker, Wendy!"

"I know," Wendy agreed cheerfully, swallowing the mass of chewed-up cookie.

Chelia squealed in delight again as she deposited another one inside her mouth, kicking her legs against the couch excitedly. "Grandine-san should _totally_ bake more often! You're so lucky to have a mother like her!" She pouted and complained, "I mean, my parents are nice and all, but they just can't bake! And Sherry — oh God, she only knows how to go on and on about her boyfriend and—"

"Okay, okay," Wendy interjected, stifling a giggle. "I get your point."

"But _still_," Chelia emphasised, puckering up her lips. "These are simply _irresistible_!"

* * *

><p><strong>last notes<strong> review and fav. and you get a cookie! (:


	3. we're all dreamers

**author's note** i think just before writing this, i found out that chelia's hair colour is called amaranth. where did i learn that again? _(i think)_

**pairing** friendshippy!wendy&chelia

**disclaimer **applies

* * *

><p><em>we're all dreamers<em>

_._

"Isn't he just dreamy, Wendy?" Chelia sighed, finger trailing over the silver-haired boy's face in the photograph. "It's just too bad that he's into that…" She twirled some loose strands of her amaranth hair with a finger and queried, "Er, what was her name again?"

"Juvia Lockser," Wendy supplied helpfully, leaning closer to get a better look at the boy's features. "That looks like the other guy Gray-san loves to argue with."

Chelia harrumphed and stuck her nose in the air haughtily, replying crossly, "That stupid Fullbuster should make a move on this Juvia so that Lyon will get over her and _come to me_!"

Her friend sighed and patted Chelia's back gently, feeling a little awkward. "There, there. Don't be so childish."

Groaning in frustration, Chelia simply thrashed around on her bed, venting out her frustration as the bedsheets became a tangled mess. Apprehensively, Wendy bit down her lower lip and attempted to untangle them but Chelia's foot nearly flew straight into her face.

"Oh, God, I'm _so_ sorry, Wendy!" Chelia cried.

Wendy sighed again. "It's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>last words<strong> review and fav. maybe your dreams will come true (:


	4. folding a thousand of them

**author's note** i think they're getting longer. i think.

**pairing** friendshippy!wendy&chelia

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>folding a thousand of them, because we believe<em>

_._

"I don't understand the instructions _at all_, Wendy!" Chelia moaned, tossing the half-made paper crane on the floor. "It—it's just too confusing!"

Wendy placed a hand on her forehead as she got off her stool and bent down to pick it up for her blue-eyed friend, letting out a heavy sigh for what seemed like the thousandth time. Chelia cracked her knuckles, leaning backwards until she nearly fell.

"Whoa!" she yelped just as Wendy's hand shot out to support her back, preventing her fall. "That was close. Thanks, Wendy!"

"A-anytime," Wendy whispered meekly, feeling a little shaken at the thought of what could've happened to Chelia. "Well, we should get back to folding these paper cranes, right?" A cheerful smile lit up her face.

In response, Chelia slumped over the kitchen table and groused, "I just wish it were a lot easier! We're _never_ going to be able to fold a thousand paper cranes at this rate!" Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Actually, if we _do_ manage, most of them are probably going to be your creations. I'm so horrible at this."

"Just have patience and keep trying, Chelia," Wendy chuckled, completing Chelia's paper crane. "We still have a _long_ way to go."

* * *

><p><strong>last notes<strong> review and fav, then i'll give you a thousand paper cranes. _(maybe)_ :D


	5. there's only half a tune to our song

**author's note** hm, reminds me of one of those grayza stories i've read. wait, i'll go check it up. running in reverse, by smartalker. half a smile? here's half a tune. wait, am i using the right word? 0.o someone, help.

**pairing** friendshippy!wendy&chelia

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>there's only half a tune to our song<em>

_._

Several notes echoed through the house as Wendy's fingers clumsily fell on one too many keys, causing Chelia to flinch visibly at the melody produced. Shaking her head, she clucked her tongue and nudged her friend aside.

"No, no, no. Like _this_," she demonstrated, playing each key slowly. "Left hand — fifth finger on E, third finger on G, four counts, _together_; right hand — thumb on this E, and—"

"I don't get what you're saying at all," Wendy mumbled miserably, fiddling with her fingers as she pouted. "I—isn't there anything easier?"

Chelia ran a hand through her hair and explained, "Well, you've already tried all the easier pieces I have, and they're _great_. Problem is, you don't want to play them again. This is the easiest one I have left."

"I hate music."

"On the other hand," Chelia grinned, "I _love_ it."

That said, Chelia's fingers went flying over the white keys gracefully, and Wendy decided to simply indulge rather than air her grievances.

* * *

><p><strong>last notes<strong> review and fav if you liked this. anyone who can guess what song this is will get another cookie. *pulls up tin of cookies again*


	6. let's share our bad luck

**notes** i felt like i had a mojo with the first five. i'm sorry if i disappointed any of you.

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>let's share our bad luck<em>

_._

Wendy and Chelia watched eagerly as the second hand ticked past and Wendy's hand made its way towards the bag of chips sitting in front of them. Chelia squealed and grabbed Wendy's arm excitedly as it ticked past eleven.

"Oh my god! It's almost time, Wendy!"

"Five…four…three…two…one…_happy new year_!" Wendy and Chelia promptly cheered as the clock struck twelve, and several things around them went flying into the air.

For instance, the bag of chips.

"Oh God, _no_!" Chelia cried as she dove forward to catch it, but some of the contents had already spilled onto the floor. "This is horrible! It's like, the first second of New Year and—"

"It's alright," Wendy assured, smiling awkwardly. "Why don't we just clean this up and hopefully the rest of the day will be a lot better?"

Chelia pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But _still—_"

"No buts. Now, help me clean this up."


	7. a good deed a day keeps the doctor away

**notes** and i'm doing this till 25. it's still five by five.

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>a good deed a day keeps the doctor away<em>

_._

"Argh, how did we end up doing this?" Wendy moaned as she wiped the dusty bookshelf with a cloth. "Ew, when was the last time Natsu-san cleaned this?"

"Well, you were the one who promised your cousin that you'd clean up his house," Chelia replied, cocking an eyebrow. "And your cousin — according to Lyon, he's not a very clean guy, and that came from his half-brother Gray, whose supposedly Natsu's bestie-of-sorts, right?"

Wendy's eye twitched as she watched a small lizard crawl up the shelf and Chelia grabbed the newspapers lying on the table, smacking the reptile at once. Upon seeing that it was dead, Wendy sighed and plopped down on the swivel chair, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Thanks, Chelia. Natsu-san needs to clean his room more often."

"What are friends for?" Chelia laughed. "Don't be lazy, Wendy. Get to work. There's still a lot more work to do."


	8. it's always water under the bridge

**notes** oh yes, and thank you to the people who reviewed. and in my other stories too. go look at my profile. i'll put up something to tell you.

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>it's always water under the bridge<em>

_._

Chelia found Wendy sitting on one of the benches, gripping a stack of papers in her hands. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the blue-haired girl. _Is she—_

"O-oh, hello, Chelia. I didn't see you there," Wendy sniffled.

"Er, why're you crying?" Chelia questioned bluntly, cocking her head as she sat down next to her friend, swinging her legs casually.

Wendy didn't say anything and simply shoved the papers in her hand, catching her by surprise. Eyes flickering down to the mark on the paper, Chelia's eyes widened in surprise and—

"Oh my god, how the hell did you get a ninety-five for English? I _swear_, I don't understand—"

Suddenly, nothing seemed right anymore.

And all of a sudden, Wendy was _giggling._

"Ha, I—I tricked you!" she laughed, clutching her stomach tightly as Chelia sat there, blinking as she tried to process what had happened.

Growling, she snarled as she lunged for her escaping friend, "Oh, you are _so_ dead now, Wendy Marvell!"


	9. facing fears together — not

**notes** not satisfied with the title, but oh well.

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>facing fears together — not<em>

_._

"…Chelia? Are you still awake?"

Chelia rolled over on her side, rubbing her eyes groggily as she groaned, "What do you want, Wendy? I want to sleep…"

"Um, well, I need to go to the toilet but…_I'm scared_!" she whimpered, squirming uncomfortably on her bed.

There was silence for a moment before Chelia moaned, "Oh God, _no_! What's wrong with going to the toilet on your own? Why do I have to follow you?"

"…I'm still scared."

Chelia groaned again, diving under the covers as she hollered, "Just go on your own and let me sleep already!"


	10. those adorable but embarrassing memories

**notes** and the last of this update. school's in again, damn it. i hate maths and science. ): i'm more of a humanities person, yeah?

**disclaimer** applies

* * *

><p><em>those adorable but embarrassing memories<em>

_._

"Aw, are these your baby photos?" Chelia squealed, flipping to the next page of the album. "You were so cute, Wendy! Well, not that you aren't now, but…_this is just adorable!_"

Wendy blushed profusely and tried tugging the album away from her, desperate to get Chelia's attention away from the collection of rather embarrassing — in her opinion — photographs.

"Chelia! Give that back," she whined, trying her best to pry it away from the other girl's hands.

"No way! I want to see more!" she protested, grinning widely. "If you want, I'll show you mine the next time you come to my house. Plus Sherry's too!" She smirked devilishly and whispered, "Don't tell her though. She doesn't know I have some of her photos."


End file.
